Dog Demon times 2
by Kywal Kittie
Summary: Kagome dies, and one year later, Inu meets up with someone. Will things spring up between these 2 dog demons? Especially when Inu finds out who this girl's father is? ReDone ch.2!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! First Inu Fic, here! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha. Although I wish I did. ...Doesn't everybody...?

By: Kywal Kittie (K. Kittie)

**NOTE: NOKI IS SAID 'NO-KEE'!**

One.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed, running for Kagome's fallen body.

Naraku had just shot Kagome's arrow back at her, using a powerful wave of energy. She was flung back, along Sango and Miroku's dead bodies. They had been killed, because a wave of spark-energy was aiming for Sango, and Miroku, out of love, ran in front of her, to try and stop it. But it went right through him, and hit her anyway. So they died together. How tragic.

As I was saying, she was flung back to them. Inuyasha ran to her, but it was no use, the arrow had pierced her heart, and immediately, she died. Inuyasha looked up furiously at Naraku, through menacing eyes. Part of which, on the inside, were crying.

"Y-You BASTARD!" The half-demon yelled, running at the enemy full-throttle, with the Tetsaiga. Naraku jumped up, dodging it. Inuyasha slashed upward, and managed to cut-off Naraku's arm. He smirked, and jumped into a portal that he had just created.

"DAMN YOU!" Inuyasha yelled. Then he ran back to his dead companions.

Shippo, from the backside of a large, rock, saw that the coast was clear, so he ran to Inuyasha too. Kirara, nuzzled out from underneath Sango, and purred sadly.

"I... Is she d-dead...?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha nodded slightly, trying to keep back the tears. Shippo couldn't, so he started crying.

XXX 

Inuyasha brought the bodies to sacred grounds. He started to bury them.

An old man came up behind him. "Hey, there!" He said. "You can't dig here, this is Sacred Ground!"

Inuyasha turned around, revealing the bodies in front of him. The old man backed away. Then ran away.

"What will we do?" Shippo said.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said. "I don't know." He had finished burying them, and went inside a nearby hut. It was empty. Inuyasha sat there, thinking hard. Hard about Sango's death, Miroku's death, and most importantly... Kagome's.

"Damn." Inuyasha said silently. "Damn, damn."

"Huh?" Shippo asked.

"Damn! I should have been able to protect her! First Kikyo, now her. I never even got the chance to, tell her... that I..."

"'I' what?"

"That I loved her." Inu said quietly.

"What?"

"THAT I LOVED HER! I LOVED HER, OKAY? IS THAT OKAY! ... Sorry, Shippo. I didn't mean to yell at you."

_He... Loved her?_ Shippo thought. "Inuyasha, where will we go now?"

"Nowhere, we will just wander, with no exact destination. I will kill Naraku; Kagome would've wanted me to do that." He stood up, and he, Kirara and Shippo, went out the door.

Before leaving, Inuyasha took one last look at the graves of his friends. Then he silently walked off into the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**1 YEAR LATER, AFTER WANDERING...**

One year later, Inuyasha still remembered his departed friends. Their fights will have not been in vain. It was almost an hour before it would be sunset.

Soon it _was_ nightfall. They were still walking, though. But Shippo and Kirara had fallen asleep on the dog-demon's shoulder. So basically, _he_ was still walking. Anyway, he heard running footsteps come up behind him. He whipped around, and a girl with silver hair, very much like his own, but shorter, ran up to him, and couldn't stop, so she ran right into him. She also had...silver dog-ears, also like his own, but a puffy, silver dog-tail. Her eyes were blood-red, and she had purple slits made of some sort of paint, on her cheeks. Her outfit was strange, though. It was a silver-ish, purple-ish top, with the baggy, kimono-like arms, and a incredibly short skirt, with slits up the sides, but with wraps going to about, 4 inches above her knees. The skirt was the same color as the top. She had a tight, choker, the same color as the top and skirt. A huge sword was at her side—but it was in a sheath. The girl fell backwards.

"S-Sorry!" She said. This voice sounded familiar, but so different.

"It's okay."

Shippo had woken up from the crash. "H...Huh? Wh...yawn...who's this?"

"Oh, this is—"

"Noki." The girl finished.

"h...Hi, Noki." Shippo tiredly said. "YAWN... Good-Night." He fell back to sleep.

Inuyasha sighed. "Hey, who are you with? A girl that looks like she's only 14, should not be out here alone, demon or not a demon."

"Thank you for caring! Papa said that you were very stupid, but I guess not! You're kind!"

_...Papa? How would her father know? Oh well. She seems harmless._

"I know what you're thinking! You want me to travel with you, don't you!" Noki said. Shippo woke up again.

"Oh, he does? Well, fine with me..." he fell back to sleep _again_.

"B-But I did—" Inuyasha stammered, red, warm spots forming on his cheeks.

"Fine, then...! It's settled! I'll stay with you, ... uh, Inuyasha, was it?" Noki said happily.

_How does she know my name? I don't recall ever telling her that._ Inuyasha thought.

He then thought that one, little, or _14_ year-old-girl, wouldn't be much trouble, so he nodded, and continued walking. Noki got happy that he let her come with him, so she blushed a lot, and followed.

But boy, was Inuyasha wrong...

Sorry that was so short! And, doesn't that fact that Noki knows Inuyasha's name, make you think? Odd, ain't it? What things will come up between out 2 dog-demons? Love? Hatred? Who knows...? ... ... ...Accept me...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dog Demon Times 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, only Noki.

By: Kywal Kittie (K. Kittie)

**NOTE: RAZET IS SAID 'RAH-ZET'!**

XXXXXXXXXXinuyashaXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXnokiXXXXXXXXXXXXloveXXXXXXXXXXXXdemonsXXXXXXXXX

TWO... Full Moon...

Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, and the new member, Noki, happened to be walking in a village that was just destroyed by a demon or something. It looked as if no one had survived. All was lost in there. But then something moved. Shippo sensed it, as did everyone else, but Shippo got to it first. He dug and dug for it, until he saw what it was. It was a little fox demon, just like himself. She had the bushy tail, was the same height, from the same-looking paws as Shippo. But, instead of the pointy demon-ears, she actually had fox-ears, on top of her dark-orange hair. Now, to the description! She had dark-orange hair, shoulder-length, but it had black tips at the bottom. She had orangey-red fox ears, and a bushy, orangey-red fox tail, with a white tip. Her outfit wasn't really odd—okay, never mind... She had an outfit sort of similar to a now-a-days bathing suit. It was mainly fox-red orange, with a white oval going vertically down from the high collar. The white oval was on the front, and the back, was just orangey-red. It was made entirely of fur or some kind of fuzz. She had little orangey-red gloves that protected her hands/paws, and little orangey-red boots that went up to her knees. They were fuzzy-looking too. On the gloves, the tips were black, and same on the boots. All together, she looked like a fox-girl... well, duh—because she _is_.

Anyways, back to the original story... Shippo saw her, and immediately blushed. He picked up her paw, and lifted her out of the rubble.

Noki came over, and saw Shippo blushing. She giggled. "Ship-po likes her... Ship-po likes her..." She taunted.

Shippo whirled around. "No I don't."

"Yes, yes you do... Ship-po likes her, Ship-po likes her..."

"I DO NOT!"

"It's weird when they deny it that loudly... heh-heh." Noki playfully said.

"Oh stop." Shippo said. "I think she's dead. Can you check?"

Noki bent down and carefully put her ear up to the girl's heart. It was beating, but faintly. Noki sat up again. "She's alive, but barely. She's freezing." Shippo nodded, and Noki picked the girl up. Inuyasha finally walked over.

"Everybody's dead. Something came here. Hey, who's that?" The dog-demon said.

"She's Shippo's new girlfriend..." Noki whispered to Inuyasha.

"IS NOT!" Shippo yelled, stomping after them.

XXXXXX 

They entered a hut that was, surprisingly, not torn down. Noki set the girl on a mat, and then they waited. They waited and waited, and later that night, while Inuyasha and Noki were out, getting food and water, the girl moved.

Her eyes scrunched, as if in thought. But she wasn't in thought, she was waking up. Shippo moved over to her, to see if there was anything he could do. Then the girl suddenly sat up, hitting Shippo's head with her own.

"O—ouch." Shippo said.

"Father! Mother!" The girl screamed, not caring that she had hit her head.

"H-huh?" Shippo asked.

The girl was sweating, and breathing heavily. "Who are you, and why aren't I dead? Where are my parents?"

"Oh, I-I'm Shippo, and, something came through here, we rescued you, you were about to die."

"N... No! Why couldn't you just let me die! Right now, I would be with my parents! Please, kill me now!"

"No, I can't—no, _won't_ kill you. What's your name, and do you know what happened here?"

The girl finally settled down. "Fine. I'll tell you. My name is Razet. And..." She began to cry. "My parents died protecting me."

"From what?"

"Well, we were fine, until this guy with silver hair, a green, short one, and a little girl came. We are nice people, so we didn't hurt them. But then the guy with silver hair started destroying the place. I remember him saying her was looking for someone. A girl. He caused destruction wherever he went. Until nothing was left. That's when he finally left."

_Silver? Hair...? Inuyasha? Noki—wait, Noki's not a guy. Could it be...? _ "Huh? Oh, right. He destroyed your village."

"Yes. And now I want revenge. Anyone he loves, anyone related to him, WILL die by MY paws."

"That's... er, wonderful. We are travelers, so if we find him, you can kill him. Would you like to come with us?" Shippo asked, blushing.

"...Us? We?" Razet asked.

At that moment, Inuyasha and Noki walked in. "Yeah, we." Shippo answered.

"Hey Shippo, she's finally awake?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo nodded.

"Is she okay?" Noki asked.

Something clicked. "I know that voice! It sounds like the one who destroyed my village! And that silver hair! Those marks on your cheeks!" Razet yelled.

"No, no, Razet," Shippo said. "You said it was a guy that destroyed your village. Noki is a girl."

"I know. I'm sorry, Noki-San. But that one next to you. He looks similar, but only the hair."

"Hmmm..." That made Shippo think.

"So, your name is Razet?" Inuyasha finally asked, breaking the awkward silence.

The girl nodded.

"Well, I'm Inuyasha, and this is Noki."

"Hello. And, you don't have to call me Noki-_San_. Noki is good enough."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Razet said.

"Nah, don't be. ...I'm guessing Shippo asked you to travel with us? Am I right? But, why?"

"Well, the one who demolished my village, I want to kill. I need revenge; I must kill all who are related to him, and anyone he loves. They will die by me."

There was a silence.

"Oh yeah! Noki, you never told us why you were all alone. Let's hear it." Inuyasha said.

"Fine. Well, it's not that long, I guess. It all happened a few weeks before we met.

"Well, my Papa was fighting this really cruel and really powerful demon, he had black hair and no arm, and there was this huge explosion. I was sent one way and he, along with R-chan, and J-san were sent in another direction. And, so, now I look for them, especially my Papa. But so far, nothing."

"Awww..." Inuyasha said trying to make Noki mad. It worked, she slapped him. Everyone else laughed.

"What?" The 2 Dog-Demons asked.

Everyone else was thinking: _He likes her!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The next day was spent walking, and so was the day after that. But, the night of 'the day after that', was almost a full moon.

So, that meant that the next night would be full.

XXXXXXXX

The night that I just wrote about, came fast. It was a nice night. Inuyasha had been outside, cause there was not enough space in the small hut...but for some odd reason, Noki didn't want to outside at all. It was like she feared something.

So, anyways! Back to the story! The night of the full moon, of course, a huge demon attacked. Inuyasha was the first to notice, because, he had to sleep on the roof. He glanced at it. The thing screeched loudly. Next Kirara sensed it. She jumped outside, and transformed into Mega-Kirara. She jumped at it, slashed an arm, then it knocked her out of the way. Now, since Inuyasha was a great fighter, he knew that he should not run after Kirara. Instead, he reached for the Tetsaiga, but it wasn't there. Before this, he figured that nothing bad would happen, so he put it inside. Typical idiot.

"Damn!" Inuyasha yelled. Inside, Noki was awake, listening to the battle. But she still didn't want to go outside for some reason. Then she lifted up her long bangs, and rubbed her forehead.

Back outside, with Inuyasha fighting the demon-thing, using mainly his claws, when Kirara had slashed one of its 4 arms off, a powerful smog came out of it. The smog was horrible; it was like a poison. Inuyasha smelled it, and fell faint. But he didn't fall over, he couldn't. But he couldn't fight either. The poison-smog was like a paralysis powder. The demon was now free to destroy anything. So, it did. It went to rip off the roof of the hut by bringing one of its arms back. Then it ripped off the roof of the hut, revealing Noki, Shippo, and Razet. Inuyasha jumped away before it did. The ones in the hut glanced up at it. Shippo screamed, Razet swiped out her 2 hand-swords, and Noki shielded herself from the moon's gaze with a blanket. But, it didn't work. The demon picked her up to kill her, and the blanket blew off.

She screamed, and Inuyasha looked up from his spot on the ground where he had landed. He tensed, but did nothing. He _couldn't_ do anything. The paralysis power was still in effect.

There was a light, a purple light, and a purple crescent-moon shape-mark-thing appeared on Noki's forehead. The moon shone more on her, and another scream, and also another, brighter, flash. Now, instead of the demon holding Noki, it was holding a large dog. A white one, with the purple crescent-moon mark on its forehead, a bushy tail, and you know the rest. Inuyasha stared at it. The dog—er, Noki-Dog, growled, and the demon dropped it. The demon growled back. Noki-Dog took this as an invitation to fight.

Noki-Dog growled louder; a small rumble shook the ground. This time though, the demon didn't growl back. Instead, it jumped forward, to attack Noki-Dog. The dog-demon ducked, and swiped at the demon's legs. She missed, because the demon had jumped in the air. It was coming down fast, but Noki didn't do anything. Inuyasha was right next to her, and since he couldn't get out of the way on his own, she brushed him aside with her bushy, white tail.

The demon was coming down faster. Now it was closer, and almost able to touch Noki-Dog. She hopped to the side, creating a lot of dust. Also, the demon missed her because of that dodge. It stood up, then hunched over, it's back tightening.

Noki-Dog looked at it curiously, but not for long. For, because the demon was tensing, large spikes began to pop out of the demon's back. Noki-Dog growled a warning.

The demon didn't care about the warning. It threw its arms out to the side, making the spikes fly in all directions. Some aimed for Noki-Dog, some for Shippo and Razet, and some for Inuyasha. Every direction. Noki-Dog thought quickly. She had an idea, so she made a quick howl to the moon. A shield came up, a silver one, with the same purple-crescent-mark square in the middle. All the spikes bounced off and were destroyed. Noki-Dog howled again, and the shield was gone.

Noki-Dog kind of smirked, and that ticked off the demon. It stupidly ran straight for Noki-Dog. She simply put a clawed paw out, right when the demon could touch her. Noki-Dog's claw went right through the demon, killing it instantly. It fell to the ground, dead.

Then, as if on cue, the sun started peeking out from between the mountains.

The paralysis powder wore off from Inuyasha, so he could move now. ...Now, the sun was in the sky.

Noki-Dog glanced up at the sun, then at Inuyasha. Then the sun again. There was a silver and purple light, and Noki was back to normal. She fainted, and fell into Inuyasha's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXnokiXXXXXXXXXXXXdog-demonsXXXXXXXXXXXXXinuyashaXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXloveXXXXXXXXXXXhateXXXXX

SO, anyone out there wanna guess who Noki's father is? Please do! I won't tell you if you're right, 'cause I don't wanna spoil it for the ones who don't know! But please guess! NOTE: I LOVE reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating for a while...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... ((cries))

Chapter 3: Noki's Story. 

A few hours after Noki fainted, Inuyasha and Shippo were thinking. Razet was looking over Noki, who was on a mat.

"There's only one answer..." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, and that gives us a major clue on who her father was..." Shippo said.

"It must be..." Inuyasha started to say.

"There's no other way..." Shippo started to say.

At that very second, Noki's eyes fluttered open.

"Noki!" Shippo said happily.

"Oh... great, you're awake." Inuyasha said.

"Noki-San?" Razet said carefully. "A-Are you okay?"

Noki sat up, rubbing the place where the crescent-moon-shape was. "H-Huh? What happened...?"

"After you changed back to normal, you blacked-out." Shippo told the confused girl.

"..Oh... I did?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said.

"Oh..." Noki said.

"One thing..." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

"Yes?" Noki said.

"By any chance, is..." Shippo started.

"Is Sesshoumaru your father?" Inuyasha finished.

Noki looked surprised. "Wh-why yes... Umm... how do you know his name?"

The hanyou got ready to answer, but Shippo cut in. "Inuyasha here is his brother!" Inuyasha whacked Shippo on the head.

Noki was shocked. "..R-Really? ...Y-You are...?" Inuyasha nodded, and Shippo rubbed his now-sore head.

"Yeah... oh, Sesshoumaru never said anything about little peoples, accept Rin, how...?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I'm not _really_ related to Sesshoumaru-Sama... well, I guess you can say I am, I _do_ carry some of his blood—literally." Noki said.

"B... but the dog... those purple marks, the moon-shape... and that silver hair!" Shippo complained loudly.

"I know, but here's how it goes." Noki said almost sadly.

_**Flashback... **_

_On a windy day, a long time ago, like, 10 yrs. or something, a little girl with long dark-brown hair and a tattered kimono, lay on the ground, almost dead. Her two departed parents lie next to her, their hands touching. Anyway, the girl found enough energy to sit up and glance at her once-living parents. She shed a few tears and glanced to her right. There lay a sword, so she daintily picked it up, and thought of killing herself. But no, something wouldn't let her. She was too miserable to even come close to killing herself. Instead, she just dropped the sword, stood up, and started walking. She staggered for a while, but eventually got the hang of walking with a slit left leg. She turned back, thinking of what had happened to their little village. A half an hour ago, a horrible, cruel demon with great power and black hair, tore through, killing everyone in his sight. She went back a few steps and picked up the sword, just in case she finds any demons._

_Then she began walking again._

_XXX—XXX—XXX—XXX_

_The girl, after barely living for 7 months, finally came upon the demon that killed her parents and friends. It still looked menacing, even _in_ a monkey-suit. But someone was fighting it, a man with light silver hair, a puffy sash-thing, and pointed ears. Next to him, or behind a rock hiding, was a little green thing holding a staff with 2 heads. He also had pointed ears. The girl watched the fight go on for a few minutes... actually, it was about 39 minutes when the monkey-suit guy finally noticed her. The silver-haired one didn't care, he thought the one in a monkey-suit was fooling with him—until the said monkey-suited guy blasted a powerful blast of black light at the girl. That's when the silver-haired one took notice. The girl went flying, almost dead again. The second life-threatening thing that has happened to her. And then the monkey-suited one thought his work was done here, so with a flash, he was gone. _

_The green-one saw the girl, and ran over to her._

_He picked up her head, then called to the silver-haired one, who was sheathing is sword. "S-Sesshoumaru-Sama! It's a girl, what should we do?" The green one said._

_The silver-haired one, who you know as Sesshoumaru, walked over and looked over the almost dead girl. "I don't think we can do anything, Jakken."_

_Jakken, the green-one, looked back to the girl. "We can't just let a little girl die like this, if she was a demon, that would be different, but she's a human."_

_Sesshy was going to say no again, but the girl started to say something. "...H... help, please..." And she fell back again. Sesshy, hearing this little tiny voice, had a quick change-of-heart. (Not all bad-guys are truly bad!) He picked up the girl, and said something very quietly, waving his arm over the girl at the same time. In an instant, the girl's dark-brown hair turned snowy-silver, she got purple marks on her cheeks, right where Sesshoumaru's are, and she gained dog-ears and a tail. Also, the sword she had, grew larger, and her eyes went from a hazel, to a nice blood-red. _

_  
"What did you do?" Jakken asked._

"_I gave her some of my power, now she is a demon, and is stronger, so next time, I won't have to come save her." Sesshoumaru answered._

"_W...Well, should we take her with us for a while?" Jakken asked, a slight sense of hope in his voice._

"_...Fine, but keep her out of my way." Sesshoumaru answered again, turning to leave._

"_Alright." Jakken said, dragging the girl. Sesshy turned around._

"_You can't carry someone like that." He said, lifting the girl to his shoulders, then resting her there._

_**End Flashback...**_

"Over the years, he had called me his daughter twice. 'Daughter', saying it from him, is my favorite word. I long to hear him say it again." Noki explained. Then there was silence as everyone thought that through.


End file.
